U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,671 (Farrow, Kumar and Mitchell), assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a method for producing sod and the sod resulting therefrom which utilizes a root support matrix comprised of shredded, recycled carpet pieces and compost.